Tamiel
Tamiel é uma das personagens da série de TV The Walking Dead. Ela foi introduzida como membro e tenente do grupo Os Catadores. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Não se sabe nada sobre Tamiel antes do surto, provavelmente ela morou na Virginia ou nos arredores de Washington, DC. Pós-Apocalipse 7ª Temporada "Hearts Still Beating" Tendo visto Rick Grimes e Aaron levarem suprimentos de um barco, Tamiel os seguiu e depois observou Gabriel Stokes em seus binóculos no meio da noite e eventualmente o sequestra. "New Best Friends" Quando um grupo de estranhos invadiram o seu lixão, Tamiel observou o grupo com seus companheiros e foi ordenada por sua líder para trazer o prisioneiro capturado. A mulher foi rapidamente refém pelo sacerdote, mas depois foi deixada livre quando Jadis aceitou um acordo com Rick. "Say Yes" Após a chegada de Rick e seu grupo na sua comunidade com armas que os catadores precisavam, Tamiel observou negociação entre Rick e Jadis sobre a questão das armas, que não foram suficientes para os bandidos participarem da guerra contra os Salvadores. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Dias depois, quando os Catadores chegaram em Alexandria, Tamiel ajudou o grupo a formar uma milícia e alertou a chegada dos salvadores. Após a traição pelo grupo dos Catadores, Tamiel participou na luta contra Rick e sua milícia e retirou-se com seus companheiros após ficar em desvantagem. 8ª Temporada "The King, the Widow and Rick" Tamiel está entre o grupo de Catadores em torno de Rick, enquanto tenta persuadir Jadis e todos os outros a abandonarem Negan e se juntarem ao lado vencedor contra os Salvadores. Ela olhar para Rick no final de seu discurso, mostrando claramente sua desconfiança para Rick e seus planos. "Time for After" Tamiel testemunha Rick superar o zumbi de armadura e segurar a arma de fogo de Jadis. Ela acompanha Jadis e os outros Catadores enquanto viajam para o Santuário para validar a afirmação de Rick de que o local está cercado por zumbis. Ela e os outros estão surpresos ao ver o perímetro do Santuário vazio e em ruínas. "How It's Gotta Be" Tamiel fica chocada ao encontrar o Santuário vazio ao invés de estar cercado por zumbis, como mostrado nas fotografias fornecidas por Rick. Quando os Salvadores começam a atirar nos Catadores, Tamiel se retira com Jadis e os outros. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Na visita de Simon e seus capangas ao Lixão, a fim de manter o acordo com os mercadores de sucata, Tamiel se opôs às exigências do bandido de entregar suas armas, já que precisariam delas a qualquer momento, embora acabasse entregando-as relutantemente. Quando Simon ordenou a Jadis que se perdoasse por ter estado contra ele na vez anterior e esta recusou categoricamente às suas exigências; o bandido então matou Tamiel e os outros Catadores como punição por sua insolência. A Tamiel zumbificada, em seguida, vagou através do ambiente desolado da comunidade até que ela foi atraída por Jadis para a morte definitiva em um triturador. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Brion matou: *Provavelmente muitos zumbis e pessoas não identificadas. Aparições Categoria: Os Catadores